FF KyuMin :: Get Well Soon, Chagi
by nova137
Summary: Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di saat Sungmin sakit? KYUMIN Couple. GENDERSWITCH. Drabble


**Title :: Get Well Soon, Chagi**

**.**

**.**

**Author :: Cho Hyemin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :: Gs! Gs! Gs! | Drabble | Gaje |**

**OOC | Typos | Alur ngebut | Masih banyak**

**kekurangan ||**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**enJOY**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Diatas ranjang sana seorang gadis manis

tengah meringkuk didalam selimut tebal

miliknya padahal matahari sudah

memasuki celah jendela kamarnya tapi ia

enggan sekali untuk terbangun

" ughh "

Rintihnya pelan seraya mengeratkan

selimutnya

.

.

" eomma apa Minnie sudah bangun? "

Namja tinggi dan tentunya tampan

memasuki rumah yang diketahui adalah

rumah kekasihnya dan jangan heran

dengan panggilan 'eomma' yang tadi ia

sebut

" tadi sudah eomma bangunkan tapi dia

belum keluar kamar juga, coba kau lihat

dia dikamarnya "

" baik, aku permisi dulu eomma "

Namja tampan itu menaiki anak tangga

demi menuju kamar sang kekasih

.

" Minnie sudah bangun sayang? "

Namja tampan tadi, ah panggil dia

Kyuhyun berteriak dari luar kamar namun

karena tak ada jawaban dari pemilik

kamar akhirnya ia memilih masuk -tak

sopan memang tapi hal ini sudah biasa

baginya-

" chagiya kenapa masih tidur, hari ini

kita harus berangkat sekolah. Kajja

bangun "

Kyuhyun duduk disisi ranjang berusaha

membuka selimut yang menenggelamkan

seluruh tubuh gadis cantiknya

" hei kau kenapa? "

Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Sungmin

dibalas tatapan sayu dari sang gadis

" ya tuhan badanmu panas sekali, kau

sakit Min "

" Kyu ~~ "

Sungmin merengek manja pada sang

namja, disaat sakit Sungmin memang

agak manja

" kita berobat ya, biar aku antar "

" enggak Kyu, istirahat dirumah nanti

juga sembuh "

" kau yakin? "

" hmmm.. jangan khawatir "

Walaupun suaranya agak serak tapi

Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun tau kalau ia tak

selemah yang Kyuhyun bayangkan

" baiklah kalau gitu aku ambilkan sarapan

dulu, kau harus makan yang banyak lalu

minum obat arra "

" nde dokter Kyu "

" kau ini "

Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung Sungmin

lalu beranjak mengambil sarapan dan

obat-obatan

.

.

" Sungmin sepertinya sakit eomma,

berikan sarapannya padaku. Biar aku

yang suapi "

" benarkah? Ini - tolong bantu umma

Kyu, sebentar lagi umma susul ke kamar

Sungmin "

" nde umma serahkan saja padaku "

" terima kasih sayang "

" sama-sama umma "

Kyuhyun kembali kekamar dengan sepiring

nasi goreng dan obat

~oOo~

" ayo habiskan sarapanmu chagi "

" enggak Kyu, udah kenyang "

" tapi ini masih banyak "

" Kyu ~~ "

Kyuhyun meletakkan piringnya dimeja

nakas

" baiklah-baiklah, minum obat ini "

Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun lalu

kembali berbaring

" kau tak sekolah Kyu. Nanti telat "

" tidak, aku akan menemanimu saja "

" gomawo "

.

Kriett

Langkah kaki terdengar memasuki kamar

Sungmin

" chagi bagaimana keadaanmu "

Sang umma menghampiri anaknya yang

terbaring lemah

" aku tak apa umma hanya pusing "

" membuat umma khawatir saja "

" bukannya umma harus pergi hari ini? "

" apa umma boleh pergi saat anak umma

yang cantik ini sedang sakit "

Leeteuk membelai dahi Sungmin dengan

lembut

" umma pergi saja, aku akan menjaga

Sungmin "

" eh.. kau tak sekolah Kyu "

" ani umma, kekasihku membutuhkanku

saat ini "

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin

" aisst anak muda ~ "

" jika umma mau pergi serahkan Sungmin

padaku "

" baiklah, jaga putriku. Awas kalau kalian

memberikan ku cucu terlalu cepat "

" aissh umma.. aku bukan namja seperti

itu. Percaya padaku "

" hahaha umma bercanda Kyu, umma

percaya padamu. Min umma pergi

sekarang ne. Cepat sembuh sayang "

" hati-hati umma "

Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan

" nde "

~oOo~

Sungmin masih tertidur di ranjangnya, ia

baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya

yang agak dipaksa sang kekasih yang kini

ikut berbaring disebelahnya

" cepatlah sembuh Mingie ~ "

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat

dari samping. Suhu tubuh Sungmin tak

sepanas tadi pagi

" hmm, gomawo Kyu "

" nde "

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada

tubuh sang gadis

Chupp

Chupp

Chupp

Ia kecup lembut pipi gembul Sungmin

berkali-kali

" Kyu~~ "

" hmm "

Chu

Chu

" berenti Kyunnie "

" aigoo pelit sekali "

" peluk aku jangan cium terus "

" baiklah "

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk erat yeojanya

" cepat sembuh sayang "

" nde Kyunnie "

Sungmin terlelap dipelukan sang kekasih

hingga membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut

terlelap

~oOo~

Malam hari Leeteuk baru pulang -appa

Sungmin tugas di Jepang jadi kalau kalian

bertanya dimana ayah Sungmin kalian

sudah tau jawabannya-

Leeteuk membuka pelan pintu kamar

Sungmin

" aigoo anak ini, sudah berani tidur

seranjang dengan putriku "

Leeteuk menyentuh dahi putrinya

" sudah tak panas. Eomma rasa namja ini

yang menjadi obatmu Min-ah "

Leeteuk membenarkan letak selimut lalu

keluar kamar membiarkan anaknya dan

calon menantunya itu terlelap. Ia akan

menghubungi Heechul nanti kalau

Kyuhyun menginap dirumahnya

" aku mencintaimu Kyu "

Ucap Sungmin pelan sesaat pintu

kamarnya tertutup. Ia terbangun saat

eommanya tadi masuk tapi ia membiarkan

matanya tetap terpejam

Entah Kyuhyun dengar atau tidak ucapan

Sungmin tadi tapi kini ia mengeratkan

pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin

.

FIN

.

**Haii..**

**Aku dateng bawa drabble gaje ^^**

**Hope you like it**

**.**

**Jakarta, 19 september 2013**

**Gomawo**

**Sign**

**Cho Hyemin ^^**

**.**

**RnR**


End file.
